The Realities of Pyrrhia
by Ratrazar
Summary: A dragon with no family roaming the streets ends up walking into a bar, and within moments of being inside, he comes across someone who may possibly change his life, but maybe not exactly for the better.
1. The Meeting

**I hope you enjoy the start of this small story!**

* * *

The air was cold - and obviously damp. It was night, and a lone seawing was walking through the streets of possibility. He had lost everything in the war of sandwing succession, his name was clearwater.

As he walked, he shivered. He had no parents, no home, nothing, except a small gold necklace that his mother gave him before the war. It was animus touched to slow the aging process, something only he and his mom knew about.

He kept walking down the street until he came up to a bar that was still open. He walked inside, several dragons turning towards him as water droplets fell from his scales, due to the humidity.

He took a seat and an icewing snickering as he did so before everyone turned away from him he sat there for what felt like an hour maybe more then a dragon he thought at first was an icewing stepped into the bar it looked around until it saw the empty chair beside Clearwater.

It walked towards him, stopping just beside the table, and grabbed the top of the chair, which it squeaked in protest, "May I?" the dragon asked. Clearwater nodded, allowing the stranger to take a seat.

"You look thirsty, would you like anything..? Oh, where are my manners? I'm Day Break, you?" the dragon asked. "I'm Clearwater, and as long as I'm not paying, then sure." replied Clearwater. Taking not that he was in reality speaking to a nightwing.

Day Break then raised his hand, signalling for two drinks, taking out a little pouch and putting two small bits of gold on the table; obviously worth more than the drinks would be. "That's quite a lot of gold to spend" Clearwater said. Day Break looked at the dragon, "I have quite the life.." he said, as the bar tender brought two huge glasses of booze before them.

Day Break took his, and Clearwater pulled his closer to himself. "So why is a seawing such as yourself here of all places?" asked Day Break, his white scales reflecting the light of the bar's candles, giving him a glow. "Why would you want to know?" Clearwater countered, making Day Break throw up a talon as he took a gulp, placing the mug down.

"I don't mean no trouble" he explained, "I simply was just wondering" he finished taking, another sip. Clearwater took a sip as well, "I'm here 'cus I don't have anywhere to go, and I've got nothing..."

Day Break looked at him with a thoughtful look, "well, that's not true at all! You've got that necklace, yourself, your memory's..." he grinned, turning to Clearwater "...and you've got a job offer coming up."

Clearwater's head shot up to look Day Break in the eyes, with his piercing blue orbs staring back. "What kind of job?" Clearwater asked suspiciously. Day Break leaned closer, "How old are you under that necklace? Either way, I'll tell you that I'm looking for someone who would love to see other realities." he finished, falling back into his chair with a thud, leaving a wide eyed Clearwater staring at him.

Clearwater thought then opened his mouth to talk, but before a single word left his mouth, a dragons body crashed through the front door, flying through the air, and smashed into the wall on the other side. "Oh great, they found me..." Day Break whispered in a sarcastic voice, loud enough for clearwater to hear.

* * *

 **There will be more chapters after this one! I do hope to see your reviews, and I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter!**


	2. Broken Days and Stalked Nights

Day Break was walking down a street of the old knight wing kingdom. He had travelled back in time to before Darkstalker had ruined everything about the city, "this place is very beautiful..." he said as he smelled some flowers that were in a vase. He continued to walk down the road before coming up to the Nightwings School.

His plan was to meet Darkstalker himself, and find out as much as possible, and hopefully turn Darkstalkers future into more of a bright one. He looked around at the many Nightwings who looked at him, he knew that there were very very few albinoes in and around at this time period because it was thought to have been a disease, but he knew he was fine. He walked into the school, tons of dragons his age were there, and one of the dragons In the crowd were easily recognizable as Darkstalker.

As Day Break walked towards the Nightwing he kept getting bumped until he stood almost face to face with the currently innocent Darkstalker, "hello my names Day Break, yours?" he asked, wanting to make sure the dragon turned to him with a smile. "I'm Darkstalker."

Day Break felt Darktalker trying to read his mind but he had come prepared for this, giving Darkstalker something he didn't expect to get. It was an extract from a history book, and not just any old history book, but one on Darkstalker himself. Day Break could see Darkstalkers expression change. "W-Who are you again?" asked Darkstalker. "My names Day Break," replied Day Break.

Darkstalker eyed him suspiciously, while Day Break sat there and made a confused look in response. "Is there something amiss?" he asked. "O-Oh. Nothing at all, I don't remember you going here though? I know everyone who goes here" replied Darkstalker. "Oh, I know. I graduated from Jade Mountain Academy," replied Day Break, which resulted in Darkstalker eyeing him again, but as Darkstalker opened his mouth, a bell sounded and he and other dragons left for class.

Day Break stood there for a bit before looking at the ground and eyes closed, focused. In his head, he saw Darkstalker heading down the same path he always did. Day Break sighed, "failed again, eh?" He had been at it for what seemed like weeks, but every time, Darkstalker is somehow thrown back into evil. "Perhaps it was just never meant to be for you, pal?" he says, thinking of a world where Darkstalker lived a full, non-immortal and indestructible, life, one that didn't end in an evil Nightwing being tricked into an almost eternal slumber.

Day Break sighed. He had a new plan. He can't change his world, but there were other worlds out there. Ones he could explore, and perhaps one that had the Darkstalker he dreamed of meeting, and with that thought, he snapped his talons, teleporting himself into the future. He appeared outside a bar and he looked at it.

'Huh? I wonder..' he thought to himself as something popped into his mind. He then walked inside.

* * *

 **OK, so.. Let me try and explain for some of you.**

 **Day Break is an animus who is trying to rewrite time, basically, but for some reason he can't, so he decided to try going into other realities to find one that matches the world he tried to make his into, but first he decides to go into the future, and that is where the first part began, or well, the last chapter.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this instalment of the latest chapter. Favourites and reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
